


Olho Mágico

by magalud



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad guys, Dark Times, Deathly Hallows AU, Evil is Afoot, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Ministry of Magic, Sort of Nonsense
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 12:29:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3850993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magalud/pseuds/magalud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>O olho mágico revela muito mais do que Umbridge imaginaria.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Olho Mágico

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: São de J.K. Rowling e Warner.  
> Essa fic fez parte do PSF Slash Tournament 2008.  
> Ivi betou.

Tudo indicava que aquele seria mais um dia normal no escritório, pensou Dolores Jane Umbridge, chefe do Escritório de Registro dos Muggleborns, ao sair da lareira de Floo e se dirigir ao seu gabinete, no Ministério da Magia. Ela já estava acostumada a andar distribuindo sorrisos e cumprimentos aos demais colegas do Ministério.

 

– Bom dia, Madame.

 

– Bom dia, Dolores.

 

– Como vai, Madame Subsecretária?

 

Dolores caminhou, faceira, com os quadris rebolando, até o elevador do Ministério.

 

– Bom dia, Augius.

 

– Madame Subsecretária – cumprimentou. – Folgo em vê-la tão disposta.

 

– Apenas a satisfação de um servidor público em ver seu dever cumprido, Augius. – O elevador parou e ela sorriu. – Tenha um bom dia.

 

Ela chegou ao seu andar, saindo graciosamente do elevador, desviando-se dos memorandos flutuantes e imaginando que a resposta dada a Augius não tinha sido em nada exagerada, mas sim extremamente sincera. Ela realmente tinha a sensação do dever cumprido, de estar fazendo a diferença e estar construindo um mundo bruxo forte e sem ervas daninhas.

 

Ao entrar no escritório rosa, Dolores colocou sua pasta numa cadeirinha especialmente reservada e observou a agenda aberta, com os principais compromissos do dia. Ela aproveitou para retirar outros papéis da bandeja, arrumou suas canetas, sorriu para as figuras de gatos nas paredes e suspirou, brincando com o medalhão que trazia ao peito.

 

Ela tinha um dia cheio pela frente. O trabalho era muito intenso, mas ela se sentia muito bem, pensou, acariciando o medalhão. Era uma sensação excelente, saber que era parte dessa nova onda que iria limpar o mundo bruxo e deixar as coisas em ordem, com bruxos de sangue puro como ela no comando. As aberrações chamadas Muggleborns seriam varridas direto para a poeira da história. Uma hierarquia mais lógica seria seguida, e a harmonia prosperaria.

 

Aquelas sensações se intensificavam cada vez que ela pegava o medalhão, notava Dolores. Ela não quis pensar nas circunstâncias nas quais o adquirira, tendo que lidar com aquele homenzinho desagradável chamado Fletcher. Bom, mas aquilo já tinha passado e ela podia até colocar no fundo de sua mente, esquecendo-se eventualmente até o que acontecera.

 

Dolores deu um suspiro satisfeito, pegou sua prancheta e ia saindo para mais um dia produtivo de caça a Muggleborns quando se deu conta do olho mágico em sua porta. O estranho artefato tinha sido um presente do colega Yaxley, chefe do Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia.

 

Desde que o objeto tinha sido incorporado ao seu escritório, Dolores tinha sido capaz de ver muito além. Afinal, ele revelava coisas bem interessantes dentro de seu gabinete. Mas ela estava curiosa em saber se isso também seria verdade se ela o tirasse de sua porta.

 

Então ela experimentou. Com um suave “pop”, o olho mágico saiu de seu lugar na porta e alojou-se entre os papéis. Dolores sorriu. Seria divertido ver o que os outros faziam antes do interrogatório das 11 horas.

 

Foi quando a lareira ganhou vida e uma voz áspera chamou:

 

– Dolores?

 

Ela se aproximou, respondendo:

 

– Sim? – Reconhecendo o interlocutor, ela abriu um sorriso amplo. – Professor Carrow, que prazer. Como vão as coisas aí em Hogwarts?

 

O rosto de Amycus Carrow transformou-se numa carranca:

 

– Pavorosas. Essas pestinhas dão muito trabalho, ainda mais os que insistem em dedicar fidelidade a Harry Potter.

 

– Você quer dizer o Indesejável Número 1. E ele está cada vez mais perto de ser apanhado.

 

– Seja como for, alguns aqui são teimosos. Precisamos dar um exemplo. Então, pensei em você, cara subsecretária.

 

– Será meu prazer ajudar o corpo docente de Hogwarts. Mas preciso me certificar de que o diretor Snape também seja notificado.

 

– Bah! Snape anda muito mole com esses meninos. Acho que foram aqueles anos todos mexendo com poções. Deixaram a cabeça dele meio tonta. Mas preciso de algo que não seja esquecido. Por isso é que quero que esse seja um exemplo. Ainda mais que ele e o irmão são... você sabe, sangue-ruim.

 

Dolores ficou ligeiramente esverdeada. Ela odiava gente assim. Para ela, eles eram pessoas (bem, se é que podia se chamar de pessoas) que posavam como bruxos, mas que não eram verdadeiros bruxos. Usurpadores, isso sim.

 

– Mande-o para o Corredor 10. Eu tenho uma sessão de interrogatórios marcada para as 11h, e terei prazer em encaixar esse seu pequeno Muggleborn.

 

– Ótimo, Madame. Farei isso agora mesmo. Agradeço muito sua ajuda.

 

– O Ministério da Magia está aqui para ajudar os cidadãos do mundo bruxo, Professor Carrow.

 

Dolores encerrou o contato com um sorriso de satisfação. Saindo do escritório, ela dirigiu-se ao elevador. Para sua surpresa, um dos ocupantes era ninguém menos do que o Ministro da Magia em pessoa, Pius Thicknesse. Ele estava com alguns assessores, mas outros funcionários também estavam no mesmo transporte.

 

Dolores foi ao fundo do elevador, bem ao lado do ministro. Sorriu.

 

– Sr. Ministro – ela cumprimentou.

 

– Olá, Dolores. Espero que esteja bem essa manhã.

 

– Sim, senhor, obrigada. Novidades?

 

– Na verdade, não, mas o Esquadrão de Aurores está com pistas promissoras para capturarmos o Indesejável Numero 1.

 

– Apenas questão de tempo, Sr. Ministro.

 

Dolores sorriu, sentindo o olho se mexendo nervosamente entre os papéis que ela levava. Foi o olho mágico que a alertou para um feitiço de privacidade lançado.

 

Por ninguém menos do que o ministro Pius em pessoa.

 

Ele puxou o assessor ruivo violentamente, ordenando:

 

– Agora!...

 

O ruivo, que Dolores reconheceu como Percy Weasley, escandalizou-se:

 

– Mas... senhor!....

 

– Agora, Weasley! – ele sibilava. – O feitiço não dura muito tempo. Seu emprego também pode não durar, se você não se mexer!

 

O olho mágico deixou Dolores ver o jovem assistente, mesmo que chocado, mexer nas vestes do Ministro da Magia e segurar, com grande maestria, uma ereção considerável. Em movimentos bem treinados.

 

– Isso... Bom garoto... Mais!

 

Dolores não ousou virar a cabeça. Olhando sempre em frente, ela notou que os demais ocupantes do carro não se apercebiam do que estava passando debaixo de seus narizes. O olho mágico era realmente uma aquisição espantosa, pois ela conseguia quase sentir e ouvir o sangue bombeando em ritmo cada vez mais rápido nos corpos do ministro e seu assessor júnior.

 

– Mais rápido, Weasley!

 

O olho deixava Dolores ver que Pius tinha um pênis muito compatível com seu corpo: comprido, fino, com pêlos muito pretos e cabeça muito vermelha. Ela ficou espantada de estar vendo tudo com tamanha nitidez, considerando que as ágeis mãos de Percy Weasley se moviam tão rápido que tudo era apenas um borrão.

 

A longa cabeleira de Pius se mexia no mesmo ritmo que sua barba, até que ele finalmente jogou a cabeça para trás, os cabelos pretos balançando como uma cortina de seda. Ele jorrou longamente nas mãos do jovem Percy. Dolores observou o assessor diligentemente ordenhar o chefe até a ultima gota e limpá-lo (com um pano aquecido, não com um feitiço). O feitiço de privacidade foi levantado, e o elevador parou.

 

Percy Weasley se ajeitou todo, embora as bochechas estivessem levemente rosadas, notou Dolores. Ela lançou um sorriso para o rapaz, que simplesmente a cumprimentou com a cabeça.

 

– Bom-dia a todos – desejou o ministro, saindo do elevador como se nada tivesse acontecido. Weasley o seguiu do mesmo jeito que uma sombra dedicada o teria feito.

 

O olho mágico se mexeu, e Dolores percebeu que deveria segui-los. Aquele olho era realmente muito útil, se retirado da porta. Que gentileza de Yaxley por um presente tão surpreendente.

 

Assim que ela saiu do elevador, atrás do ministro, duas pessoas cruzaram o caminho de Thicknesse e Weasley. Separadamente.

 

– Pius!

 

– Yaxley! – saudou o ministro, de forma afetada. – Justamente quem eu queria ver. Qual é a nossa posição para resolver o problema número Uno?

 

Era o código de Harry Potter e Dolores era uma das poucas pessoas em todo mundo bruxo a saber disso. Yaxley enrubesceu, uma cor que não ia nada bem com sua compleição.

 

– Estamos fazendo alguns progressos, Pius.

 

– É Sr. Ministro para você, Sr. Chefe do Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia. – Ele se dirigiu ao bruxo com uniforme de Auror. – Talvez o Sr. Shacklebolt possa nos dar alguma notícia fresca do campo.

 

O Auror com um vozeirão logo se pronunciou:

 

– Na verdade, Sr. Ministro, eu tenho um relatório detalhado das últimas missões...

 

O Ministro suspirou, impaciente:

 

– Weasley, despache com o Auror Shacklebolt. Quero saber tudo sobre as missões sobre o Uno.

 

– Mas, senhor. O relatório é detalhado. Vai ultrapassar o horário da reunião de chefes de gabinete.

 

– Leve o tempo que precisar, Weasley. Quero tudo em segredo. Ninguém pode saber sobre o andamento da missão. Depois venha ao meu escritório com todas as informações.

 

– Sim, senhor. Claro, senhor.

 

– Bom, o que está esperando?

 

Yaxley não pôde evitar rolar os olhos:

 

– E agora, Pius, podemos falar sobre o problema da chuva nos escritórios? Minha mesa está encharcada desde a noite passada!

 

Dolores acompanhou Percy Weasley sair com Kingsley Shacklebolt, ambos aparentemente se dirigindo à Divisão de Aurores. O Olho (agora com O maiúsculo, porque Dolores estava impressionada com o artefato) fazia a mulher querer ir atrás dos dois, a atenção sobre o ministro momentaneamente esquecida, enquanto ele insistia para Yaxley chamar Reginald Cattermole.

 

Weasley e Shacklebolt foram na direção da Divisão de Aurores. Num movimento súbito, que só o Olho foi capaz de captar, Shacklebolt empurrou o jovem assistente para dentro do que parecia ser um depósito ou armário de vassouras.

 

E foi aí que o Olho se mostrou inestimável. Absolutamente inestimável, pensou Dolores, quando ela passou a enxergar o que se passava _dentro_ do armário de vassouras.

 

Um feitiço murmurado fez as roupas de ambos desaparecerem em toque de mágica. Dolores não teve tempo de apreciar os corpos nus. No segundo seguinte, eles já estavam se agarrando.

 

– Minha putinha...!

 

– Vem, meu negão...!

 

Era uma cópula animal, algo que Dolores jamais tinha testemunhado antes, um emaranhado de membros em duas peles de cores extremas: uma bem escura e firme, a outra bem branquinha com pintinhas avermelhadas.

 

– Como você está carente.

 

– Ele me obrigou a satisfazê-lo no elevador.

 

– Ele enfiou em você?

 

– Não, eu só usei as mãos. Mas eu queria você!

 

– Então fique em posição.

 

Dolores enxergou perfeitamente Percy se posicionar usando as paredes do minúsculo armário de vassouras para apoiar as pernas. Shacklebolt, cujo pênis estava apontando para cima como um foguete em ponto de bala, teve o trabalho de apenas encaixar-se no outro, penetrando-o sem preparação, só um feitiço lubrificante.

 

– Você agüenta, minha puta?

 

– Vem, meu negão! Apaga a imagem daquele bruto em mim!

 

Shacklebolt abraçou a cintura de Weasley e começou a estocar, fazendo o outro jogar a cabeça para trás com um suspiro.

 

– Ai, que saudade de você...!

 

– Putinha do cabelo de gengibre...

 

O ritmo se intensificou rapidamente, a temperatura subindo dentro do cubículo, onde as vassouras se espalhavam pelo chão, panos, baldes, escovas. Dolores sentia seu próprio corpo respondendo, intrigada por toda aquela atividade dentro do Ministério sem que ela jamais tivesse sabido.

 

Que Olho abençoado, aquele. Ela _tinha_ que agradecer a Yaxley por aquilo, certamente.

 

Percey Weasley pulava ao ritmo de Shacklebolt, e Dolores quase podia sentir as sensações daquela coisa roliça e grossa adentrando o orifício mal-preparado.

 

– Está gostando, Percy? Está doendo?

 

– Eu... g-gosto!.. – Ele mal conseguia articular uma palavra, perdido nas sensações, os óculos tortos enquanto as estocadas o faziam pular no ritmo. – Mais... Eu sinto você todo, King!

 

– Sim, eu sou King... _Seu_ King. Diga, King é seu rei?

 

– Sim! King! King! King é meu rei! Mais, meu rei! Mais!

 

Com tanta paixão, os dois não podiam durar muito, e Percy Weasley soltou um grito inacreditável quando Shacklebolt jogou a cabeça para trás e urrou feito um rinoceronte, certamente despejando-se dentro do jovem franzino. Um líquido esbranquiçado escorreu do ruivo, que ofegou e, com as pernas trêmulas, desceu de sua posição precária, para ser acolhido nos braços fortes e escuros do Auror.

 

Só então Dolores pôde perceber as diferenças. Mais velho, Shacklebolt tinha um corpo escuro e pleno, de músculos que praticamente ondulavam sob a pele, uma plasticidade invejável para muitos bruxos com a metade de sua idade. Já Weasley era magricela, uma pele muito alva, os cabelos muito vermelhos e muito cacheados, num corpo sem grandes atrativos que não as sardas, dispostas sobre o corpo de maneira desigual e contribuindo para que a pele parecesse ainda mais clara do que já era.

 

Eles ficaram abraçados, e Dolores notou que Weasley estava totalmente envolto nos braços de Shacklebolt, como se desfrutasse de um cobertor preto quente em vários sentidos. Os dois ainda estavam ofegantes, recuperando a respiração, curtindo os preciosos minutos de escapada. Ela pensou que era realmente perturbador que funcionários graduados do Ministério não conseguissem controlar seus instintos mais baixos sequer durante o expediente e imaginou que pudesse alertar o Ministro e o bom amigo Yaxley sobre seus subordinados.

 

– Desculpe. – A voz sumida era de Weasley. – Eu me descontrolei.

 

Com um beijo carinhoso na testa, Kingsley Shacklebolt murmurou, o vozeirão um pouco abafado:

 

– Não tem problema se descontrolar. Eu estou aqui para segurar você.

 

– Às vezes é tão difícil. Mas eu não ouso reclamar.

 

– Eu apóio sua decisão. Entendo que seja difícil você recusar o Ministro. – Ele hesitou. – Podia parecer deslealdade. Não seria nada prudente.

 

– Mas King, às vezes, eu...

 

Foi interrompido:

 

– Shhh. Não falemos disso. Combinamos que jamais iríamos falar sobre essas coisas.

 

– Mas... Eu estou longe de minha família.

 

– É natural que sinta falta deles. Você cresceu com eles. Mas você sabe que as coisas mudaram.

 

– King, você poderia falar com eles. Com papai.

 

– Seu pai está numa posição difícil, Perce – alertou Shacklebolt. – Mas quem sabe você possa falar com ele sobre o Ministério, sobre as mudanças.

 

– Ele não é tolo. Ele viu as mudanças que aconteceram. Eu também vi. Por isso tomei minha posição. Você poderia interferir, King.

 

– Tudo a seu tempo, Perce. Não se preocupe com isso agora. Tudo vai se resolver, acredite.

 

– Ah, meu King. Só você me trata assim. Adoro quando você me chama de Perce... Queria poder ficar o resto da vida assim, com você, meu amor.

 

– Como eu disse, tudo a seu tempo, minha putinha do cabelo avermelhado. – O Auror começou a distribuir beijos no pescoço muito comprido e alvo do jovem assistente. – Falando em tempo, será que posso comer essa sua bundinha gostosa mais uma vez antes que o Ministro dê pela sua falta?

 

– Eu acho que sim. Afinal, você tem um relatório muito detalhado para discutir comigo, não?

 

– Ah, sim, pode apostar que é muuuuito detalhado. Agora empina essa bunda pro papai que eu vou te lamber todinho.

 

Percy Weasley obedeceu, e Dolores viu Shacklebolt agachar-se para abrir bem as bochechas e enfiar o rosto entre as nádegas do rapaz, que quase urrou de prazer. O Olho Mágico mostrou com detalhes a língua, esperta e bem-treinada, explorando o orifício já abusado. A expressão no rosto de Weasley era de puro prazer, proporcionado pelo habilidoso Auror, que também aparentava reação similar.

 

Percebendo que os dois apaixonados poderiam ficar ainda muito tempo na sua atividade, Dolores achou melhor ir direto para o Corredor 10 do Ministério, para os interrogatórios dos Muggleborn. A perspectiva de quebrar um dos alunos de Hogwarts, ainda mais um dos fãs do Indesejável Número Um, fazia sua boca salivar de ansiedade.

 

Dolores recolheu papéis e pergaminhos, o Olho Mágico trabalhando furiosamente, e retornou ao elevador. Ao sair, nos subterrâneos do Ministério da Magia, ela deu de cara com a visão horrenda dos patéticos Muggleborn, desculpas esfarrapada que só vergonha traziam à bruxandade. Eles faziam fila nos bancos do corredor, poucos dignos de sequer entrar na sala do Wizengamot. Dolores levou a mão ao peito, procurando o conforto do medalhão com a inicial da sua família, Swelyn. Ao menos, era o que ela dizia às pessoas. Dolores não admitia, sequer em pensamento, que sua herança bruxa pudesse ser menos pura do que ela dizia aos outros.

 

Porém, ao se aproximar do grupo, Dolores avistou uma silhueta conhecida, uma que fez a funcionária abrir um imenso sorriso e saudar, na sua voz mais fininha:

 

– Professor Carrow!.... Mas que imenso prazer!

 

O homem desagradável, de voz bruta, respondeu:

 

– Bom-dia, Dolores! Gostaria de ter vindo aqui em circunstâncias mais agradáveis. Infelizmente, vim por causa de um idiotinha recalcitrante. O irmão dele também estuda em Hogwarts, e os dois pretendem fundar alguma igreja de culto a Harry Idiota Potter!

 

– E o sangue deles?

 

– São filhos de um leiteiro Muggle, Dolores!

 

Ela olhou o rapaz, que encarava Amycus Carrow com uma expressão de quem estava a ponto de dar um Avada no professor. Não era um rosto marcante, embora ele tivesse sido aluno dela: cabelo claro, rosto pequeno, os olhinhos miúdos no momento brilhando de ódio e humilhação.

 

Dolores sorriu para o jovem:

 

– Como é o seu nome, rapazinho?

 

– Dennis Creevey. E eu nunca vou me entregar!

 

Dolores sentiu um arrepio de emoção diante da resistência do rapaz. Ela adorava pegá-los assim, confiantes e rebeldes, e quebrá-los até que nada daquela confiança restasse. Por isso ela sorriu e, numa voz calma e confiante, disse:

 

– Ah, meu rapaz. Você já está entregue. Acho que vou começar minha sessão com você.

 

Ela pôde ver o impacto de suas palavras no rapaz, mas ele tentou não demonstrar que estava intimidado.

 

– Ah, Dolores – interrompeu o Prof. Carrow. – Você se importaria se eu me oferecesse para cuidar desse caso eu mesmo?

 

Dolores o encarou, surpresa. Na verdade, ela não queria. Ela gostava de colocar esses falsos bruxos no seu lugar. Mas o Diretor Snape era tão bem relacionado, e os Carrow também... Poderia ser politicamente desastroso negar-lhes um pedido. Então, com sorriso forçado e alegria insincera, Dolores respondeu:

 

– Claro que não me importo, Prof. Carrow. Por favor, fique à vontade. Eu recomendo o uso da sala número 10.

 

O homem bruto praticamente arrastou o adolescente pelo uniforme:

 

– Você ouviu, sangue-ruim!

 

– Larga de mim! – O rapaz foi resistindo. – Seu cavalo!

 

Um estrondoso tapa foi a resposta. O rapazinho foi jogado para dentro da sala de interrogatório, e Dolores sentiu-se um pouco melhor. A porta se fechou, para tristeza de Dolores, que não conseguia reprimir seu prazer em ver esses Muggles com pretensões a bruxo sofrerem o que mereciam.

 

Então ela se lembrou de seu precioso Olho. Precioso, precioso...

 

Foi seu precioso que permitiu a Dolores acompanhar o Prof. Carrow interrogar seu pupilo. O garoto estava sentado numa cadeira em frente a Amycus Carrow, que estava de pé e o encarava com caras de poucos amigos.

 

– Eu avisei, pentelho. Ou você se afinava, ou você ia sofrer. O seu irmão só escapou porque fugiu, com aqueles outros rebeldes.

 

– Eu queria ter ido junto com eles! Eu vou me juntar à luta! Contra vocês!

 

SLAP!

 

Outro tapa fez Dolores suspirar de prazer. O Prof. Carrow tinha métodos diferentes dos dela, mas não ficavam a dever nada em termos de eficiência. O garoto levou a mão ao rosto, já avermelhado. Um filete de sangue escorreu de sua boca.

 

– Não pode fazer isso!

 

PAF!

 

Dessa vez foi um soco. O sangue aumentou.

 

– Não fale assim comigo, criatura inferior! Você não é bruxo de verdade, entendeu? Você não merece ir a Hogwarts!

 

– Nem você!

 

POF!

 

– Cale a boca, seu pedacinho de merda! Você não merece lamber a sola de meu sapato!

 

– E você não é nem isso comparado a Harry Potter!

 

POF!

 

Dessa vez o soco foi tão forte que o rapaz foi ao chão, a cadeira quase voando para a parede.

 

– CALE A BOCA!

 

Dennis Creevey se encolheu, esperando pontapés que o atingiram nas costelas.

 

– Gente como você só merece ficar no chão, mesmo! Você tem é que limpar o chão onde nós, bruxos, pisamos. Você não vale nada!

 

De repente, o garoto deu um pulo e agarrou-se às pernas de Amycus Carrow. Antes que o outro pudesse reagir, ou mesmo desequilibrar-se, o caçula dos Creevey fincou os dentes na canela mais próxima, mesmo por cima das roupas. O professor de Hogwarts soltou um berro e chutou-o para longe, ao mesmo tempo em que puxava a varinha:

 

– _Crucio_!

 

Foi a vez de o jovem gritar, em espasmos de dor, estrebuchando no chão. Dolores estava embevecida, orgulhosa. Também se sentia feliz com a decisão de ter deixado o Prof. Carrow lidar com esse assunto. Ele não só tinha a expertise como também a motivação para cuidar do jovem aluno.

 

– _Crucio_!

 

Os gritos se intensificaram. Dolores ainda apreciava a estética do interrogatório, quando a porta se abriu, e ela virou-se para o Prof. Carrow.

 

– Querida Dolores, infelizmente, estamos diante de um caso obstinado e quase irrecuperável. Não posso recomendar outra atitude que não Azkaban.

 

– Eu entendo, Prof. Carrow. Admiro muito sua capacidade e compaixão em tentar lidar com esses jovens desiludidos. – Ela mexeu a varinha e dois Aurores troncudos apareceram. – Por favor, podem recolher esse jovem.

 

As palavras dela parecem ter disparado novo fôlego no rapazote, que pulou no Prof. Carrow com tamanha rapidez que ele só se deu conta de que estava sem a varinha quando já era tarde demais.

 

– Não vão me pegar!

 

Dolores afastou-se, dizendo:

 

– O que está fazendo, meu jovem? Não percebe que com isso você só piora sua situação?

 

– Vá lamber sabão, sua bruxa velha e...

 

Um raio de um dos Aurores e fez calar-se no meio da frase, e ele foi ao chão, rígido pelo _Petrificus totalus_ que recebera.

 

– Muito bem, Martin – elogiou Dolores, virando-se para cumprimentar o Auror que reagira. – Certifique-se de que ele seja recebido pelo comitê de Dementadores assim que chegar à ala mais escura de Azkaban.

 

Os olhos do rapaz pareceram se arregalar ainda, ela observou. Os dois Aurores ergueram o prisioneiro sem dificuldade e sumiram com ele do Ministério. Logo, ele não era mais do que uma lembrança desagradável.

 

Dolores acompanhou o professor de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas de Hogwarts, rumo ao Átrio, dizendo com um sorriso dissimulado:

 

– Sinto que tenhamos de nos encontrar nessas circunstâncias, Prof. Carrow.

 

– Por favor, Dolores, chame-me de Amycus. Aqui somos mesmo todos amigos.

 

Dolores sentiu um calor diante do sorriso dele e convidou:

 

– Mande minhas lembranças ao Diretor Snape. Ele será bem-vindo para uma visita e um chazinho no meu gabinete.

 

– Pensei que vocês não se dessem bem.

 

– Acho que fui precipitada na minha avaliação de Severus Snape, após a passagem por Hogwarts há três anos. Ele tem se provado um aliado admirável.

 

– Humpf. Eu ainda acho que ele podia ser mais rígido com esses pestinhas.

 

– Ora, ele não pode ser tão mole assim. Afinal, ele tomou providências quanto a esse Denis Creevey, não está tão ruim.

 

– Mas eu é que tomei a iniciativa! O velho Severus andou tomando chá demais com o idiota Dumbledore.

 

– De qualquer modo, ele é o diretor de Hogwarts e sempre será bem-vindo ao Ministério. O mesmo se aplica a qualquer membro do staff, claro.

 

– Fico muito agradecido. Bom, infelizmente, preciso voltar. Aqueles pestinhas não vão aprender magia sozinhos, você sabe.

 

– E como sei. Mais uma vez, agradeço a visita, Professor, e elogio suas técnicas.

 

– Muito agradecido. Tenha um bom dia.

 

Ele entrou na lareira mais próxima e desapareceu sob as chamas verdes. Dolores sorriu, satisfeita. Ainda não era nem hora do almoço, e esse dia estava se tornando cada vez mais interessante. Tudo graças ao Olho Mágico, presente do colega Yaxley. Não dava mais para adiar uma visitinha para agradecê-lo pela gentileza.

 

Pegando o elevador, Dolores distribuiu sorrisos insinceros a seus colegas de Ministério enquanto subia até Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia. Quando o elevador chegou ao segundo andar, ela ainda se deteve para observar o lado externo das janelas mágicas, encantadas para mostrar o dia chuvoso que estava lá fora. Por dentro, porém, Dolores sentia um sol imenso a aquecer-lhe o coração. Inconscientemente, brincou com o medalhão no peito.

 

Era bom fazer coisas de que se gostava.

 

Ao chegar perto do escritório do chefe do Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia, Dolores viu um homem pequeno, com cara de fuinha, praticamente fugindo de lá. Yaxley gritava:

 

– E cuide para que isso não se repita, Cattermole, ou eu vou pessoalmente cuidar de sua mulher de sangue-ruim!

 

“ _Oh, minha nossa”,_ pensou Dolores _. “Talvez uma visitinha melhore seu humor.”_

 

Contudo, quando ela começou a se aproximar, os olhos do amigo Yaxley caíram sobre um homem alto e barbudo.

 

– Ah, Runcorn. Entre imediatamente, por favor. – À secretária, ele disse: – Madeleine, se alguém me procurar, diga que estou em reunião de pelo menos 20 minutos e não posso ser perturbado.

 

Dolores observou os homens passarem para dentro do gabinete, a porta se fechando. Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha e pensou imediatamente que seu amado Olho poderia mais uma vez ser a salvação da lavoura. Porque Yaxley e o tal Runcorn estavam aprontando alguma, e isso ela podia sentir longe.

 

Por trás das portas fechadas, o que Dolores viu graças ao Olho Mágico a fez se sentir decepcionada. Albert Runcorn sentou-se na cadeira em frente à escrivaninha de Yaxley, e começou:

 

– Yaxley, eu devo dizer que estou progredindo no assunto de Dirk Cresswell. Ele está quase se entregando como um apreciador de Muggles e opositor da nova política do Ministério.

 

– Excelente. Agora, se eu conseguisse fazer de parar chover dentro do meu escritório...

 

– Não vi Cattermole saindo daqui? Esse é o departamento dele, ele não cuidou disso?

 

– Sim, mas continua chovendo, e isso é um inferno.

 

– Hum, talvez eu possa dar uma olhada em Cattermole também. O nome dele é Reginald Cattermole, não é? Acho que ele tem família. Mulher, filhos... Que desgraça se eu descobrisse que a mulherzinha é Muggleborn e a prole tem sangue sujo...

 

Yaxley deu um sorriso e ergueu-se da escrivaninha, circundando-a:

 

– Assim é que se fala, Runcorn. Gosto muito do jeito que raciocina.

 

– Obrigado, Yaxley. Sabe que estamos aqui com um propósito único. É um grande objetivo, dar um rumo ao mundo bruxo.

 

– Felizmente temos uma boa liderança.

 

– Pius Thicknesse é um bruxo correto.

 

Yaxley olhou Runcorn como se ele tivesse cinco anos, pedindo para ver a Grande Abóbora do Halloween. Mas havia algo mais naquele olhar, Dolores sentiu. E o que aconteceu em seguida a fez alterar seus batimentos cardíacos. Yaxley tinha encostado Runcorn contra a parede e estava em cima dele como um leão num filhote de zebra.

 

– Yax... – O outro mal conseguiu suspirar, a língua nervosa do parceiro percorrendo seu pescoço. – E se alguém entrar?

 

Yaxley riu, e não era um som agradável:

 

– Madeleine é mais feroz do que um Manticore aprisionado, Al. Ninguém vai ousar entrar. Vamos brincar gostoso...

 

– Droga, Yax! Eu tenho trabalho...

 

– Não se preocupe com isso agora. Pena que eu não tenha conseguido um cabelo para um Polyjuice. Mas você vai fazer direitinho, não vai?

 

– Claro...

 

De repente Yaxley o puxou e o empurrou para longe. Depois usou a varinha em si mesmo. Dolores o viu disfarçar-se de adolescente, um de cabelos pretos muito revoltos, olhos verdes, uniformes de Hogwarts e óculos.

 

– Vamos! – sibilou ele. – Ajoelhe-se

 

Albert Runcorn obedeceu, um sorriso malicioso nos lábios, respondendo sugestivamente:

 

– Sim, senhor...

 

– Sim senhor o quê?

 

– Sim, senhor... Harry Potter.

 

Choque puro tomou conta das feições de Dolores Umbridge. O que significava aquilo? Ela não era nenhuma mocinha inocente, ela conhecia o mundo e sabia muito bem o que era role-playing, as encenações com fins sexuais. O que a chocava era que Yaxley quisesse encarnar Harry Potter, de todas as pessoas!

 

Yaxley-Potter esbofeteou o parceiro, ódio em sua voz e suas feições ainda que adulteradas:

 

– E não se esqueça disso, Tom Riddle! – Dolores ficou ainda mais admirada, mas Yaxley continuou. – Eu derrotei você uma vez com menos de dois anos e agora vou conquistar você!

 

Runcorn, posando de Tom Riddle mesmo sem disfarce, disse, desafiadoramente – um desafio que estava longe de ser verdadeiro:

 

– Confesse. Você me cobiça. Venha até mim. Pegue o que quer, se você tem coragem.

 

– Você é que está pedindo, Riddle.

 

– Eu _quero_ , moleque. Me faça seu.

 

Yaxley não contou tempo em puxar Runcorn e jogá-lo em cima da mesa. O homem teve o fôlego arrancado de si quando caiu com o peito contra a escrivaninha, e Yaxley vestido de Potter começou a arrancar suas roupas, repetindo:

 

– Você é meu, Riddle! Sou mais poderoso que você!

 

– Sim, sim, Potter! Meu menino, sempre meu! Eu marquei você, garoto, para ser meu!

 

– Mas eu é que vou te possuir. Ah, quero me afundar no seu traseiro!

 

Dolores olhou, entre confusa, assustada e invejosa, quando a bunda muito branca de Albert Runcorn fez sua aparição. Yaxley não hesitou em também arrancar suas calças, nem se incomodando em tirar o uniforme de Hogwarts ou de preparar o parceiro.

 

Até Dolores sabia que aquilo iria doer mais do que Cruciatus, especialmente quando Yaxley se virou e ela pôde ter uma visão frontal e desimpedida do que esperava Runcorn. Ele provavelmente já conhecia, mas ainda assim, Yaxley estava acima da média, e, por mais alto que fosse, Runcorn não parecia ter nenhuma vantagem para agüentar aquilo. Por outro lado, imaginou Dolores, ele deveria adorar aquilo.

 

Yaxley agarrou seu instrumento e posicionou-se.

 

– Agora você vai sentir todo meu poder!

 

Runcorn retribuiu à altura:

 

– É só isso que eu quero, Potter! Mostre o seu poder!

 

Dolores sentiu que seu coração se acelerava. Os atores do role-playing podiam não ser lá grande coisa, mas as potencialidades daquele encontro entre o Indesejável Número Um e o Lord das Trevas eram admiráveis.

 

Ela podia até imaginar como seria a coisa verdadeira. Seria mais afrodisíaca do que um confronto bélico. O campeão da Luz, dos Muggleborns e dos mestiços enfrentando o Senhor da Bruxandade seria um duelo inacreditável! E haveria toda aquela energia crua, selvagem, não-domesticada. Eram dois bruxos de grande poder, Dolores teve que admitir.

 

E ela daria tudo para estar presente quando esse duelo (ou conjunção carnal) acontecesse.

 

Por enquanto, Dolores Umbridge teria que se contentar com o estrago que a impressionante ereção de Yaxley, em seu disfarce patético, estava fazendo em Albert Runcorn. O barbudo urrou quando foi penetrado por trás, sem preparação ou dó. Sem esperar que o parceiro se acomodasse, Yaxley-Potter começou a bombear, agarrado aos quadris do outro, um brilho um tanto maníaco no olhar e a voz alterada enquanto balbuciava, quase incoerente:

 

– Vou ser um Lord das Trevas como você jamais sonhou! Bruxos vão se lembrar de você com saudades, Riddle!

 

– Ai! Argh!

 

– Isso! Aposto que nem aquela bicha emplumada do Malfoy faz você sentir isso!

 

– Mais! Mais!

 

– Sinta meu poder, Riddle, seu patético! Eu é que deveria ser Lord das Trevas!

 

O Olho Mágico não podia arregalar-se, mas o de Dolores sim, ao se dar conta do que ela estava ouvindo. Ela não podia negar que eram desejos inconscientes de Yaxley. Sim, Yaxley, conhecido como um dos servos mais leais ao Lord das Trevas, secretamente desejava ser também um bruxo poderoso e temido.

 

Sim, isso seria muito útil mais tarde, pensou Dolores, com um sorriso tão sincero quanto malévolo.

 

No momento, nada consciente parecia passar por Yaxley, totalmente entregue aos movimentos, uma satisfação indisfarçável nascida nos gritos extasiados de Al Runcorn. O falso Potter estocava rapidamente, implacável.

 

Do lado de fora, o dia continuava no Ministério, o trabalho seguindo insuspeitosamente das atividades no escritório do chefe do Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia, funcionários prosseguindo com suas atividades normalmente.

 

– AHHHHHHHHH!

 

O grito fez Dolores refocar a atenção no casal. Yaxley jogara a cabeça para trás, o grito ainda permanecendo na garganta, enquanto os olhos de Albert Runcorn estavam apertados, a boca aberta e nenhum som saía. Dolores mal acreditou, mas os dois tinham gozado juntos. Líquidos de duas cores escorriam pelo corpo de Runcorn: vermelho escorria perna abaixo e um esbranquiçado de seu abdômen para a escrivaninha. Tentando recuperar o fôlego, os dois se ajeitaram, abraçados. Havia cumplicidade, intimidade e entendimento silencioso no gesto.

 

Naquele momento, Dolores Umbridge tomou uma decisão. Guardando o precioso Olho Mágico, ela decidiu que um memorando de agradecimento ao colega Yaxley seria muito mais apropriado.

 

Passando novamente pelas janelas mágicas, ela se dirigiu até o elevador, imaginando que em breve seria hora do almoço.

 

E talvez, pensou ela, sentindo o coração perder o ritmo mais uma vez, não fosse uma idéia tão disparatada assim levar o Olho Mágico para ver o que Arthur Weasley fazia durante suas tardes...

 

**The End**

 

 


End file.
